Pérdida
by lerrante
Summary: Cuando Tatiana Barton comienza a recibir mensajes de alerta, decide ignorarlos y concentrarse solo en su campeonato de gimnasia, después de todo ¿Quién se atrevería a hacerle daño a la hija de Black Widow y Haweye, además de la sobrinita consentida de los Vengadores? Seis meses después se daría cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Aunque suena algo cliché, denle una oportunidad
1. Pérdida

Perdida

Mi nombre es Tatiana Anastasia Barton, tengo 19 años, y esta puede ser el último mensaje que mande.

No sé dónde estoy, o a dónde me llevan, solo sé que ahora, nadie podrá rescatarme.

Скажите ваше имя – (di tu nombre) me grita una voz, todo es oscuridad aquí, no puedo ver a nadie. Me niego a contestar, entonces, los grilletes que sostienen mi manos y pies se aprietan cada vez más, no voy a gritar, la hija de los mejores asesinos y espías del mundo sabe que no debe gritar, me muerdo el labio tan fuerte que siento el sabor a sangre inundar mi paladar.

Vuelven a repetir la pregunta una y otra vez, debo contestar, mi mamá me enseñó a no decir mentiras, pero esta es una emergencia.

Меня зовут Анастасия Романова –(Me llamo Anastasia Romanova)

Похоже, что герцогиня с нами! – (¡Parece que la duquesa se encuentra con nosotros!) No puedo ocultar un bufido que provoca el aumento de las burlas a mí alrededor.

¡Eres brillante Tatiana! ¡Brillante! De todos los nombres rusos que has leído en tantos libros se te viene a ocurrir el de la hija de los zares, aunque si pienso que mi primera opción fue decir "Natalia" si, fue mucho más prudente decir que me llamo Anastasia.

La niña que está a mi lado comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, pobrecilla, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, los hombres que nos custodian se empiezan a desesperar por su llanto, la tensión es palpable.

Пожалуйста, небо не плачь – (Por favor cielo, no llores más)

La pequeña me mira con sus enormes ojos color miel y trata de calmarse, pero le es imposible. La entiendo, de hecho, yo aún no sé que me mantiene tan tranquila. Los hombre se acercan a ella y la golpean fuertemente con un palo de fierro en la frente, la sangre corre a borbotones del rostro de la niña y ella no deja de llorar.

Имбецилов – (imbéciles) grito - 'просто ребенком, и это страшно – (es solo una niña y esta asustada) –

Ahora me miran a mí con sorna. - Вы думаете, что вы храбры. Мы увидим, если мы все еще долго – (te crees valiente, veremos si sigues siéndolo por mucho tiempo)

Comienzas a golpearme brutalmente, yo sigo la misma rutina de antes, cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio para no gritar o llorar.

Antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia, notó que la niña se a quedado callada-

Ojalá me hubiera subido con Howard a ese maldito avión – es mi último pensamiento. Después, todo se vuelve negro.


	2. Decepcionada

Decepcionada

(Seis meses atrás)

Lo veía y no lo creía, entre todos los hombres del mundo lo había elegido a él, aun sabiendo que nada de lo que me ofreciera era real. Howard Stark podría llenarme de regalos y de promesas falsas pero jamás había sido mío, y jamás lo sería.

Me lo advirtió todo el mundo que lo nuestro no funcionaría, pero yo estúpida como todas las mujeres, pensé que podría cambiarlo, después de todo How era mi mejor amigo.

\- Parece que tenemos compañía – dijo la mujer que en estaba besando a mi novio, haciendo que el volteara, palideciendo la instante al verme

\- ¡Tachi! – Howard se acercó a mí, intentado tomarme del brazo. Me separe de él con furia y salió corriendo de la fiesta.

Todos me buscaran pronto, y no encuentro donde ocultarme. Hoy se cumplen 25 años de la formación de los Vengadores y debo estar allí, sonriendo para las fotos y apoyando a mis padres quienes, acostumbrados a ser asesinos a sueldo no están para nada cómodos frente a las cámaras.

\- Tachi … - escucho la voz de Howard que ha subido corriendo a la habitación donde yo me encontraba

\- ¡LARGATE STARK! – grite tratando de ocultar el dolor de mi voz a través de la furia

Sin hacerme caso, empezó a acercarse a mi, su rostro estaba cansado y lleno de lágrimas, pero yo sabía que eran mentira, él nunca podría llorar por mí.

\- ¡QUE TE LARGUES HE DICHO! – grite aun más fuerte, acercándome peligrosamente a la cornisa de la ventana

\- Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo – trato de sonreír de lado, pero solo pudo formar una patética mueca – estoy borracho Tachi. –

\- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI! ¡Y NO DES EXCUSAS! –había comenzado a llorar, y estaba temblando.

Howard retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, asustado. Yo, la tranquila Tatiana Barton nunca perdía el control, había heredado de mi madre la capacidad de ocultar mis emociones, pero ya estaba harta. Me había cansado de él, de su actitud, de la manera en que siempre quería resaltar ante todo y ante todos, soporté todo eso porque sus pequeños defectos me hacían amarlo cada vez más, pero mi orgullo no era tan bajo como para dejarlo humillarme de esa manera, no era solo ese maldito beso, era cada una de las cosas que llevaba haciendo en las últimas semanas.

Todo en él había empezado a cambiar desde que oímos una conversación del tio Nick con nuestros padres.

\- Tachi ¿estas segura que no te verán? – Oddie observaba preocupado como yo subía por los ductos de ventilación, desde niños estuvimos juntos los cinco, éramos un equipo perfecto, los hijos de los vengadores: Tatiana, Buck, Howard, Mark y Odin, la nueva generación de superhéroes que salvaría al mundo, o se llevaría una buena reprimenda si nuestros padres descubrían que habíamos estado espiando.

\- ¡Calla Odin, tu voz interfiere con el transmisor! – Mark Banner era un obsesionado perfeccionista, además de experto tecnólogo.

Odin era el mayor de nosotros, pero él más tierno y humilde, ni siquiera ser semidios lo volvia tan arrogante como a Stark

\- Сделан (está hecho) – dije con una sonrisa al sentarme en el sillón después de colocar el transmisor

\- ¿Sabes que no te entendimos, muñeca? – Howard me abrazo por la cintura, susurrándome al oído

\- ¿Sabes que odio que me digas muñeca? – conteste alzando una ceja a lo que él río, besándome en el cuello antes de sentarse con los otros a oír la transmisión.

Se escuchaban pasos apresurados de tacones, supuse que además de mi madre, estaban las madres de mis amigos. Este asunto si que debía ser importante.

\- Se realista Fury – la voz del tío Thor lleno la sala, era la primera vez que lo oía de esa manera, en verdad sonaba como un dios – Por más preparados que puedan llegar a estar, no dejaremos que nuestros hijos se enfrenten a esa pelea.

\- Ustedes sabían que algún día alguien tendría que ocupar su lugar – terció la agente María

\- Pero no tienen porque ser nuestros hijos – la voz de mi madre se escuchaba dolida.

Nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos con emoción contenida, no sabíamos que pensar o que sentir.

\- Debemos preguntarle a ellos – dijo finalmente Tony – pero después de la celebración, cuando encontremos un momento adecuado -.

La transmisión se corto y no podimos oir más, Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, pero nuestros rostros no podían ocultarlo, el de Howard menos que el de nadie. Desde ese día vi crecer en él una arrogancia distinta, desmedida. Se iba a los bares de la ciudad, faltaba a las clases en la universidad y las que tomabamos de parte de S.H.I.E.L.D. , y empecé a escuchar rumores de que tenía aventuras con una y con otra, pero preferí ignorarlos, hasta hoy.

\- Muñeca, por favor – Dijo acercándose, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, olía a alcohol y a perfume de otra mujer, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

\- ¡SUELTAME STARK! – mi resistencia se estaba yendo, él era el único capaz de desarmarme

\- ¡HOWARD ANTHONY STARK! – la voz de Buck estremeció todo el cuarto, Howard me solto y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Buck me abrazó, sin hacer preguntas, me dejo llorar y me sostuvo hasta que pude volver a ponerme en pie.

\- No dejes que te vea así – me repetí mentalmente mientras iba a retocarme frente a un espejo.

\- Принцесса (princesa) – la voz de mi madre sonó fuera de la puerta

\- ¡Ya voy! – dije intentando sonar lo más alegre posible

Salí del baño y la abrace con fuerza: era una mujer hermosa, no hay ninguna más hermosa que ella. Papá dice que nos parecemos mucho, ambas somos pelirrojas, testarudas, independientes y de carácter fuerte, jamás podré ser como ella, no hay dos como Black Widow.

\- Te he estado buscando por todas partes –me miró severamente, no guardaba ningún secreto con ella – Tu padre empezaba a preocuparse que tú y Howard … -

\- No he estado con él toda la noche – corté tajante, ella me miro comprendiendo y volvió a abrazarme.

\- Volvamos a la celebración – me dijo besándome la frente – Por cierto, tu celular ha estado sonando-.

Distraída leí el mensaje

Мы знаем, где вы находитесь,

знаю, что вы не боитесь

Вы только что нам нужно, и мы найдем

(Sabemos donde estas,

sabemos que no tienes miedo

eres justo lo que necesitamos y te encontraremos)

\- Vaya, alguien se equivoco de número - pensé antes de bajar corriendo tras mi madre.


End file.
